


Sucker

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, VLD Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance has a secret addiction that no one knows about, no one save for his best friend Hunk...





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts), [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts), [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Here is the 6th fill for voltronBINGO... a little Oral Fixation, as requested by the ever lovely [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) and with the help of [Vixen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13) and [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) I have this lovely oral fixation Hance fic...
> 
> thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this last night... <3

#  Sucker

 

Lance had a problem, it was something which he managed to kept secret from everyone. Well almost everyone. His best friend Hunk knew, and amazingly didn’t treat him poorly despite it. If anything the man was a damn saint, even helping him when his anxiety is at its limit and nothing else will satisfy. The doctors would refer to it as an Oral Fixation, but if it were as simple as just nail biting or something he could satisfy with a sucker or the like it wouldn’t be nearly half as bad. Instead, what he craved was cock.

Something that helped him was sneaking off to suck on a dildo. Lance knew it was weird, hell it was how Hunk found him. Bent over his desk deep throating the flesh coloured cock. Lance didn’t even notice he had company at first, it wasn’t until he heard the cough from his door way that he gagged and pulled the toy from his mouth, Hunk blushing and begging that next time he put a tie or sock on the doorknob. Lance then stammered through an apology explaining his situation, his affliction only to have his best friend come over and wrap him up in a big hug. From there it became easier, Hunk would notice when Lance’s anxiety was high, the way his knee would bounce, his body shifting with need. Hunk would find a way to excuse them both so that Lance could calm down. At nights when it was the worst, Hunk would hold Lance calming him. 

Last thing Lance thought would be his forgetting to pack his dildo, and here he was away for two glorious weeks in Hawaii visiting with Hunk’s family. Hunk’s lovely beautiful totally normal family, who had no damn idea about how fucking weird their son’s friend was in reality.

“Shit shit shit!” Lance could feel himself panicking as he paced Hunk’s childhood room where he was unpacking his bags. 

Hunk walked in carrying the last of his bags and closing the door with a sigh, “I thought I would never get away. Woah woah, hey Lance, buddy are you alright?”

Lance looked over to Hunk his eyes wild, “I forgot it.”

Hunk cocked his head in confusion, “It? What did you?” Hunk’s eyes widened as he realized what  _ it _ was. “Oh.”

“Yeah oh. What am I going to do?” Lance whined, hopping from one foot to the other. 

“First we are going to breath, yeah?” Hunk ran his hand along his friends arms looking around his room. “Just one moment.”

Lance nodded, hugging himself as Hunk slipped out of the bedroom. Not five minutes later Hunk returned locking the door behind him. 

Lance glanced at Hunk, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“I just let mom know that we were tired from the trip, so she is taking the kids out so we can nap.”

Lance shook his head, “How is taking a nap going to help me? Are you going to dream me a cock?”

Hunk snorted, “Something like that.”

Lance whined, “Huuuuunk, I love you buddy but-- wait--”

Lance cut off as he watched Hunk start to unbutton his jeans, “Lance, are you seriously going to say no right now? It isn’t like I can just nip out to the corner store and get you something, but I am here, and I do have something you are craving. Or are you saying that you aren’t interested anymore?”

Lance licked his lips, his mouth was watering as he watched Hunk pull his cock out from his boxers. Hunk’s cock was heavy and thick, limp but on the verge of growing. Lance started to whimper. He knew though if he took this step there would be no going back. Nothing he had back home even compared in size.

Hunk walked over to his bed, stripping out of his shirt, his glorious cock swinging in front of him. “Fine, I guess I will just slip into some pjs and take that nap, cause I am tired.”

“No!” Lance called out, “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t want to ruin... us.”

“You can’t ruin us.” Hunk smiled, “Come here, I’m feeling a little cold, why don’t you come warm me up?”

Lance let out a sound, practically running to Hunk. Hunk took Lance’s hand and lead him over to the desk. He sat down spreading his legs wide. He held out his cock for Lance, “On your knees and take your fill. I have some assignments I have to complete. Just warm it for me, and later perhaps we can do something more.”

Lance nodded crawling to his knees and going under the desk so that Hunk could easily get to his computer. Lance took Hunk into his mouth, appreciating the low moan that came from the man above him. The moment he had the cock in his mouth Lance could feel his whole body relaxing, enjoying the weight, musky scent, and taste. 

Hunk looked down for a moment, seeing the look of bliss on his best friend’s face, needing to focus his attention back onto the laptop in front of him. If he was going to keep his word, he needed to just keep to his work instead of thinking about the warmth of Lance’s mouth. Or the fact that Lance’s mouth was right now wrapped around his cock. His hot, wet,  _ oh fuck. _ Hunk kept typing, his mind running circles. Before he knew it he was through fifty percent of his work. 

Hunk stretched, yawning. He looked down. Lance was fully blissed out, his eyes half closed as he knelt, his mouth wrapped still around Hunk’s cock. Hunk reached down to touch the fluffy head, Lance’s eyes fluttered up. 

“I’m all done buddy,” Hunk smiled, “come, let's go to bed.”

Lance let out a whimper.

“Hey now,” Hunk chuckled, “if you are a good boy and listen, I will give you a nice treat. Come on, your knees must be killing you by now.”

Lance carefully backed away, massaging his jaw slightly. Hunk stood up, holding out one hand to Lance to help him up and chuckling as Lance stumbled slightly. “Sorry, my knees are numb.”

“Told you. Now come join me on the bed,” Hunk said softly guiding Lance back to his bed.

Together they curled up, Lance sighing and falling asleep almost immediately in Hunk’s embrace. 

 

* * *

The following two weeks were much the same. Whenever Hunk would notice Lance becoming agitated or on the verge of a panic attack, he would pull the man aside and allow him to hold his cock in his mouth. Nights they would sleep snuggled together. 

It was their last night and Lance was being extra needy. 

“You know we are home tomorrow?” Hunk sighed down to Lance, who was blissed out for what was the fourth time that afternoon. Each time it was harder for Hunk to not react to the feeling of Lance’s mouth. It was becoming strange because he was starting to crave these moments, knowing that the moment they were back to their apartment that it would be back to his toy. No more stolen moments like these. 

Lance hummed, coming off of Hunk’s cock with a sigh, “Yeah I know, but I needed it.”

“You’ve been needing it a lot today,” Hunk smirked his thumb tracing along Lance’s jaw.

“Sorry.” Lance looked to the floor.

“It’s alright,” Hunk felt bad having put that look on Lance’s face, “I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward. I was just worried about mom wondering where we go off to all the time.”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, no, I get it. I promise I will be good until we leave.”

Before Hunk could say anything Lance dashed out the door, leaving Hunk standing in his room with his cock out. “Fuck.”

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hunk found himself often scanning for Lance between spending time with his family. 

Being their last day, his parents had a huge party, all of his family and childhood friends stopping in to greet him and say their farewells. It was a long evening before Hunk finally slipped away and headed to bed. He looked for Lance, seeing him hanging out with some of his old high school crowd, he looked happy and calm. Hunk sighed going inside without a word to anyone. 

Hunk sighed many more times as he moved through the dark room, packing away his clothing and changing into his pjs before slipping into his bed alone. 

 

* * *

Hunk woke up with his alarm at an ungodly hour, feeling disoriented in that it was the first time that there wasn’t the familiar weight and warmth of Lance against him. Stretching, Hunk got out of bed and mechanically went about packing away the last of their things, he noticed that one of Lance’s bags were gone already.  _ Great, so he came in and took his stuff rather then stay with me.  _ Hunk’s mind ran in circles. He knew that it was all going to end anyway, better that it happened before they returned home. 

Hunk had the last of his stuff packed in under fifteen minutes, carrying it through the quiet dark halls of his parent’s home. He was surprised when he saw that Lance was sitting at the breakfast bar, chuckling softly with his mother as he drank a coffee. Lance didn’t even greet him as he entered the room. Hunk kissed his mom on the cheek and after a fast bite they all packed into the car and drove off to the airport. The silent treatment lasted all the way through the flight, and to their apartment. 

Hunk planned to confront Lance, but the second the door closed on their place Lance fled to his room and slammed shut the door, leaving Hunk to his thoughts. With a heavy sigh Hunk put away his bags and headed to have a shower. He wanted to wash away the remains of the day and head to bed. 

 

* * *

The shower revived Hunk. With a clearer mind he walked back to his room wearing nothing but a towel. In the end things would work out and it would be fine. It might take some time, but it would work out in the end. As his mother always told him.

What Hunk was not expecting was to find a teary Lance in his bed, “What the?”

“I can’t do it Hunk,” Lance whimpered, “I tried, I thought that I could just go back, but I can’t. I need you.”

Hunk shook his head, “What are you talking about Lance? I didn’t kick you out or bed, or shut you out. That was all on you.”

“I was too greedy, I realize that now.” 

“Lance, buddy, you have to catch me up to where you are.”

Lance took a deep breath, “Back there you said that it was too much, that your mom was starting to notice. I just thought that I was being too greedy, I can’t help it though, nothing fills me like you do. I realize that if I want to keep you as just a friend I shouldn’t be doing this, I  _ know _ this is weird and not what friends do. I just can’t help it. And when I realized it was our last day which means potentially the last time we could do this, I was feeling just a lot of anxiety and  I needed.. I needed… I just needed you.”

Lance gasped, completely out of air. Hunk pulled him into a hug, “And here I thought I was the only one sad at the thought of this all ending.”

“What?”

Hunk smiled down, “What can I say, I had a hell of a time trying to keep myself from getting hard every time you were on your knees in front of me.” Hunk wiped away a tear that was running down Lance’s cheek, “You know, this doesn’t have to end if we don’t want it to.”

“Really?”

Hunk grinned, “I swear, besides I think my mom already assumes we are dating.”

Lance chuckled, “I really love your mom, and your whole family really.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Hunk leaned over and kissed Lance deeply, shivering as he felt the smaller man melt against him. 

“Hunk?” Lance looked to Hunk with wide eyes, “There is something which I really want to do with you, if you’ll let me?”

Hunk raised his eyebrows, “What is it?”

“I really want to give you a blow job and have you cum down my throat.” Lance’s eyelashes fluttered as he shivered with desire.

“You really want that huh?”

“So so much.”

Hunk bit his lower lip, “I would be more than okay with that.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” Hunk sighed and tugged at the corner of his towel letting the fabric drop to the floor, “I am very okay with that.”

Lance looked down, his eyes wide. He let out a moan like whimper, “I mean, I knew you were big.”

“You do wonders for a guy’s ego.”

Lance sank to his knees licking his lips, “Oh you have no idea.”

Hunk closed his eyes as he felt Lance’s now familiar mouth wrap around his growing cock. A moan escaped his lips as Lance lapped at his slit, collecting the precum that had gathered there. 

“You like that?” Lance sighed, rubbing his cheek against Hunk’s erection.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Hunk moaned, “it’s so good. You’re so good.”

Lance took Hunk into his mouth, sucking back the whole length with a moan. He relaxed his throat, each dip taking Hunk’s girth that much further. He came off Hunk once more, making him gasp slightly.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked with concern.

“Oh yes,” Lance smiled, “I have a question.” 

“Anything, Baby.”

“I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Hunk stiffened slightly, “What?”

“I can take it,” Lance nodded, “please fuck my mouth, I want to feel you finish down my throat. Please.”

Hunk licked his lips, “If you’re sure.”

“Oh yes.”

Hunk could feel himself get harder at the look on Lance’s face. He let out an animalistic like sound, his fingers tangling into Lance’s hair. Thrusting into Lance’s open mouth, “You feel so good, Baby.”

Hunk started slow, his movements careful. It wasn’t until Lance looked up with an irritated look that he chuckled and really let loose. Lance moaned with each thrust, his throat constricting around the head of Hunk’s cock, feeling like he was being milked. Each thrust brought him closer to orgasm, then Lance hummed around his cock and the sensation was just too much. Hunk felt his balls tighten as he came. He cried out feeling the blissed out feeling of finding his release. Lance lapped up every drop, ensuring that nothing escaped his lips, coming off of Hunk’s cock with a wet satisfied sigh. 

“You are so good, Baby,” Hunk caressed Lance’s cheek, “Now come to bed, I want to satisfy you too.”

Lance blushed, “I found my satisfaction.”

Hunk followed Lance’s gaze down to his groin, there was a damp spot where Lance had cum. “You really enjoyed that?”

“Oh yes.”

Hunk smiled, kissing Lance, tasting himself on his lips. “Lets go to bed, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have many more fills to complete so feel free to prompt me over on Tumblr... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> And as always... comments and Kudos feed the muse!


End file.
